


Arousal of the Mind

by wiseplant



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Music, One Shot, based on one of tyler's old tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseplant/pseuds/wiseplant
Summary: Heard a melody in my head in the middle of the night. It was perfect.It is now gone forever.If you see me staring, I'm trying to find it.





	

 

 

 

 

Tyler hears music when he looks at Josh. In his head, often faint and subtle with no distinctive emotions tied to it yet, the sounds that swim around in his mind, waiting for him to fish them out. It's rhythms, melodies, harmonies. Sometimes he hears them in his dreams, on instruments he doesn't even know how to play, like trumpets or violins. 

He hears music when he looks at a lot of things, like the ocean and its endlessness, being in a quiet church in the morning and seeing the sun shining golden through stained glass windows, the darkness of the night and the things his brain make him see in it, the cheering crowd he sees at the end of shows, all of their exuberant, uplifted faces. Anything that makes him feel things. 

Anything he finds beautiful. 

He tries not to look too often or too long at Josh, afraid of him getting weirded out or annoyed by it. Though the times that he has noticed, he just smiled at Tyler, that signature Josh smile where his eyes crinkle up at the corners and one couldn't help but mirror. Tyler would either try to start a conversation to cover it up or look away shyly and hope that the heat he felt on cheeks wasn't evident on his face. 

It is. Josh notices, he knows him too well, watches him too much to not notice these things. 

And more often than not, Tyler's eyes are vacant, like two black holes. When the lights are out, and no one's home. He's afraid to meet Josh's eyes in those moments.

But other times, there are stars in them, like he's staring into a galaxy and the light of the stars are being reflected in his irises. Tyler often looks at Josh in that way, and Josh wonders what it is he is seeing in him, or if he's seeing him at all, what's going through his mind. Josh wishes he can explore every inch of Tyler's mind and body alike, map out his stars into constellations. 

 

 

It's at the end of an amazing sold-out show, when they are pulled into each other's orbit, and there is nothing that could be done to stop them from colliding. 

They are slicked with sweat, overcome with adrenaline, on a high that no drug could ever replicate. The deafening screams of the crowd reverberate in their ears. A chorus of congratulations and praise awaits them from the crew backstage, high-fiving and patting them on their backs, but all their brains can register, all they can feel is the suffocating pull of each other's gravity.  

And Tyler has those stars in his eyes. 

The atmosphere between them is thick and heavy, and as soon as they are alone in their dressing room, they pierce right through it. 

They don't know who moves first, all they know is that their bodies have collided at last. Their lips move together fervently, Josh's arms wrapped tightly around the small of Tyler's back and Tyler's arms around Josh's neck as if they'd float away from each other if they let go. 

A dainty moan escapes Tyler's throat when Josh slips his tongue into his mouth, gentle but forceful, rendering his body limp as he feels them merging into one another.

They feel weightless now, drifting in an empty void of outer space as their own celestial body. 

Josh lifts Tyler up from the backs of his thighs as if on automatic and sets him on the dresser with the lit-up mirror above it, nearly knocking over everything set on it in the process. He presses close to him from where he is stood in between his parted legs, their growing lengths apparent now. They moan into each other's mouth at the feeling. 

Their hands touch everywhere and anywhere they can reach, Tyler clutching onto Josh's bare shoulders and back, smoothing his hands over his chest and down his sides. 

Josh cards his fingers through the long hair at the top of Tyler's head, tracing his spine from underneath his tank-top. 

Their movements are uncalculated and hasty but somehow graceful all the same, in perfect harmony, reminiscent of their dynamic on stage when they're making music together. Passion has a way of making chaos appear orderly. Beautiful and _human_ ,such chaotic beings we are. 

They break apart so that Josh can pull the shirt over Tyler's head, wanting to feel the soft skin of his torso against his own.

Josh lets out a satisfied groan as he immediately goes to caress the expanse of Tyler's chest and stomach, kissing his shoulder and along his collar bones.

Tyler hears music in his head as he feels Josh's body, his hands, his mouth, all over him. 

It's a haunting piano melody that plays on a loop, over and over, the sounds of empty space and whispers of a world that has yet to be brought into existence. It won't soon be forgotten this time. 

Josh brings his lips back up to Tyler's, kissing him breathless, making him dizzy.

They pull back to face each other, a dazed look on both of their faces, catching their breath. Like the moment their bodies collided, there is no telling who pulled away first. They're linked into one, a symphony of instruments that flow into each other graciously. 

"Wow." Tyler manages.

Josh nods slowly in agreement, caressing Tyler's cheek, as if making sure he's real. A smile grows on his face. 

"Let's take a shower, yeah?" Josh murmurs lowly, and Tyler has never heard his voice sound like that before, he almost melts.  

He slides his hand down Tyler's arm, taking hold of his hand. Tyler will go anywhere he takes him.

 

 

 


End file.
